Souplantation/Sweet Tomatoes with Kelly Nugent and Lindsay Katai
"Souplantation/Sweet Tomatoes" is Episode 165 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Kelly Nugent and Lindsay Katai. "Souplantation/Sweet Tomatoes with Kelly Nugent and Lindsay Katai" was released on August 2, 2018. Synopsis The hilarious Kelly Nugent and Lindsay Katai (Public Domain Theater, Teen Creeps) join the 'boys to discuss their recent experience at San Diego Comic Con, and to review a buffet chain specializing in salads & soups: Souplantation or Sweet Tomatoes. Plus, another edition of Chips Inhale: Res-chew Rangers. Nick's intro In the Taoist religion, the xian are legendary beings whose celestial enlightenment enabled them to transcend human form and achieve immortality. And in the southern region of China, a cavern named for these fabled spirits, Xianren Cave, is where archaeologists discovered pottery dating to 20,000 B.C. - the earliest known evidence of cooking bowls used for soup. Requiring a watertight container that resists direct heat, soup was a relatively late innovation in the history of cooking. Originally mostly stocks made from rendered fats, vegetables and seasonings were later added, and as the concept of soup both spread and was separately invented around the globe, hot wet variants became staple dishes for virtually every culture: menudo in Mexico; borscht in Ukraine; tom yum in Thailand; and in Spain, a modification of a dish imported by the Roman Empire, gazpacho. A polarizing chilled soup first made mostly from garlic and olive oil, centuries later it evolved into its contemporary form with the addition of tomatoes, one of many ingredients brought to Europe from the Americas that transformed the continent's cuisines. Spain had established a firm foothold in what Europeans blithely referred to as the New World, including in what is now California, by establishing missions - ostensibly to convert Native Americans to Catholicism, but in practice a backdoor arm of colonization. The California missions ranged from Nor Cal to So Cal, each named after a Saint. And the southernmost branch was named for San Diego of Alcala, canonized for his own missionary work, having led earlier efforts to convert the Aboriginal people of the Spanish-conquered Canary Islands. By the late 18th century, the success of the mission of San Diego of Alcala saw it grow into the city of San Diego, today colloquially known as the 'birthplace of California.' And nearly 200 years later, in 1978, the city became the birthplace of a budget-friendly buffet chain serving all-you-can-eat portions of soup, salad, and bread. Founded by a bartender named Dennis Jay, the concept was bizarrely given a name that's a portmanteau of 'soup' and the term for an estate-sized farm where cash crops are produced, often by forced labor. This problematic brand proved unmarketable elsewhere in the country, so as the company expanded, it renamed it's outside-of-California locations to a more neutral label that didn't evoke the national shame of slavery. Today, with nearly 100 locations divided between the two brands, these food service missions continue to convert ordinary consumers into disciples of soup. This week on Doughboys, Souplantation and Sweet Tomatoes. Fork rating Nick went twice before this podcast, that's why he has so much food listed (also, it is sort of a buffet). I am not sure if I distinguished Kelly and Lindsay's voices correctly or not. They all seemed to try just about everything though (except the nasty apples). Chips Inhale: Res-chew Rangers In this segment, they get a bunch of chips and eat them all. Today, they test the four flavors of Kusuka cassava chips, a brand from Indonesia: Original, Black Pepper, Seaweed, and Spicy. Cassava is a tropical tuber/melon, and used in place of potato in the chip. Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes #hashtags #BrainRot vs #StillSharpAsMitch #WokeWiger #MURDERCUNT or #VERA #ReschewRangersTBDLyricsFillIn The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)